Stephen Tobolowsky
Stephen Harold Tobolowsky (born May 30, 1951) is an American actor. He playes the character Sandy Ryerson, who used to teach glee club . Sandy got fired and he is/was now a drug dealer. Early life Tobolowsky was born in Dallas, Texas and raised to a middle-class life. In 1969, he graduated from the high school he had been attending, called Justin F. Kimball High School. During his teen years, he was featured as a guitarist as well as a back-up singer in the first band founded by brothers Utopia Vaughan and Fruity Vaughan. Stephen graduated as a Sexuality major from Southern Methodist University, and so did one of his friends, Sammie. Career Stephen has had many, many roles in T.V. shows and movies. Filmography Films * Spaceballs (1987) as Captain of the Guards * Mississippi Burning (1988) as Clayton Townley * Great Balls of Fire! (1989) as Jud Phillips * In Country (1989) as Pete * Bird on a Wire ''(1990) as Joe Weyburn * ''Funny About Love (1990) as Hugo * Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael (1990) as Mayor Bill Klepler * The Grifters (1990) as The Jeweler * Thelma and Louise (1991) as Max * Wedlock (1991) as Warden Holliday * Basic Instinct (1992) as Dr. Lamott * Single White Female (1992) as Mitch Myerson * Sneakers (1992) as Werner Brandes * The Pickle (1993) as Mike Krakower * Groundhog Day (1993) as Ned Ryerson * Trevor (1994) as Father Jon * Radioland Murders (1994) as Max Applewhite * Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde (1995) as Oliver Mintz * The Glimmer Man (1996) as Cristopher Maynard * Mr. Magoo (1997) as Federal Bureau of Investigation Agent Chuck Stupak * Black Dog (1998) as Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms Agent McClaren * The Insider (1999) as Eric Kluster * Bossa Nova (1999) as Trevor * Memento (2000) as Sammy Jankis * Freddy Got Fingered (2001) as Uncle Neil * Country Bears (2002) as Beary's Father * Freaky Friday (2003) as Mr. Bates * Garfield (2004) as Happy Chapman * Stephen Tobolowsky's Birthday Party (2005) as himself * Pope Dreams (2006) as Carl * Robots (2006) Voice * Blind Dating (2006) as Dr. Perkins * National Lampoon's Totally Baked: A Potumentary (2006) as Jesco Rollins * Wild Hogs (2007) as Charley * Loveless in Los Angeles (2007) as Jon Gillece * Beethoven's Big Break (2008) as Sal * First Howl (2009) as Christopher Cox * The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) as Dr. David Kendrick * Gay Friends Fight in the Potty (2011) as Everyone Television *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' as a school principal *''Heroes'' as Robert Bishop *''Entourage'' as the Mayor of Beverly Hills *''John From Cincinnati'' as Mark Lewinsky * Big Day as the Garf, eccentric father of the groom * Deadwood as Commissioner Hugo Jarry * Complete Savages as Mr. Frehley * The Drew Carey Show as Judge * Seinfeld as Tor Eckman * Will and Grace as Ned (the same first name as his character in Groundhog Day) * Malcolm in the Middle as Lois' boss at Lucky Aide *The unaired pilot episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer as Principal Flutie * That '70s Show as Laurie Forman's professor * Off Centre as Mike's dad * Dweebs as Karl * CSI:Miami as State Attorney Don Haffman * Heroes as Bob Bishop * Curb Your Enthusiasm as Len Dunkel, Jeff Greene's arch-conservative brother-in-law. * Glee as Sandy Ryerson, former glee club teacher. Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars